


Guest Appearance

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Desperate Housewives RPF
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Femslash, RPF, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few appearances Felicity's always wanted to do and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Appearance

"Five shows you always wanted to do a guest spot on," Marcia said, her hands around Felicity's newly pedicured foot.

"Let's see," Felicity said, twitching a little as Marcia's tongue flickered out and started working on one of Felicity's toes, despite the brand new pink-and-gold glitter polish on the nail. "Melrose."

"Bullshit," Marcia replied, wrinkling her nose. "You were on X-Files back when you banged Duchovny for two weeks, so you don't need the cult street cred."

"No, really," Felicity said, tilting her head back. "I thought it'd be fun."

"Yeah, uh-huh, next?" Marcia said, working her thumb into the arch of Felicity's foot as the other rested companionably on Marcia's chest. The AD had made a mistake about when they needed them on set, so instead of filming, they were both hanging out in Felicity's trailer. Behind a locked door just in case.

"Okay. Um, The Simpsons, of course, though really, I would have liked to do Futurama and be Space Cadet Felicity," Felicity said, letting her foot trail down over Marcia's stomach.

"You're already a space cadet," Marcia said, nibbling at Felicity's ankle bones. "We'll get the Simpsons next season. Maybe this season."

"Ooh, someone's cranky today," Felicity said, leering slightly at Marcia before winking. "Maybe we should send a PA to get you coffee before you start bitchslapping people."

Marcia bit down a little harder than she was originally going to on Felicity's ankle, which made Felicity yelp. Of course, she made it up by caressing the other woman's foot and calf lavishly.

"So we have Melrose -- whatever -- The Simpsons, or is that replaced by Futurama?" Marcia said, drawing a finger up the back of Felicity's calf.

"The L Word," Felicity said, grinning viciously. "But only if we could go on it together as a couple."

Marcia squeaked. "Oh, you are awful!" she said, swatting Felicity and tumbling forward. "The L Word. Why not Weeds?"

"Why not Weeds? Would that sully our images as America's favorite housewives?" Felicity asked.

"I don't buy for a SECOND you watch that much TV," Marcia said, putting her hands on Felicity's hips. "You have kids and Bill and a life."

"And you have a fiance and you asked," Felicity replied, grinning as she raised a knee. "Really, I wouldn't mind doing any pay-cable show. Or cartoons. I'd like to do cartoons so that the girls will have shows they can watch me on occasionally."

"That would be neat," Marcia agreed, feeling the little rumble in her stomach she always got when the girls were mentioned. "You know, Eva originally asked me this question, because Eva would love to be on The Amazing Race."

"Eva...well, Eva would be cute on that," Felicity said, before starting to laugh. "I knew you never came up with a question like that yourself. You are not that fond of television."

"I make TV so I don't have to watch it," Marcia said, tossing her head and realizing that she was not very far from Felicity-breasts. Felicity seemed to realize the same thing, arching her back so they were even closer.

"You know, I like watching you on television," Felicity said in a husky voice. "You have presence. And timing. And amazing facial features."

Marcia smirked, leaning down closer so that her hair cloaked both of their faces. "I see," she said, suddenly feeling a bit warm and sweaty. "You like to watch."

"Yeah, I do," Felicity said, smiling with her mouth and eyes. Daring, just a little, as her teeth bit on her own lower lip seductively.

"You like to watch me," Marcia said, running her palms over Felicity's stomach up to her shoulder. "That's kind of naughty."

"Naughty?" Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marcia took a long, deep breath and slid back from Felicity, enjoying the way Felicity's eyes followed her curiously. Stretched out, smiled, and cupped both of her own breasts.

"Hot, definitely," Marcia said. "But voyeurism does have a rather pervy element, doesn't it?"

Felicity's mouth had dropped open as Marcia continued fondling her own breasts. "You are not serious."

"You like to watch. I like to perform," Marcia replied, moving one hand over the crotch of her track pants. "How fortunate for both of us."

Felicity licks her lips as Marcia lifts her hips and shimmys her pants down an inch or two, and Marcia can feel that all the way to her toes, but especially in her clit.

Very nice, indeed.


End file.
